ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gauntlet Restored
Gauntlet Restored is the forty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix 2. Summary Vilgax and his Bioids invaded the universe. Plot The scene started with Viola Rubed, an Anodite with her co-workers, Greg Levin (Kevin's cousin), Tyler and Clarisse were attacked by Vilgax's Bioids. Viola ordered Greg, Tyler and Clarrisa to fight. Viola used Turbo to destroy the Bioids. Vilgax appeared. He started to take the Gauntlet's final gem, The Earth Gem. Viola and the others teleported to the moon. Viola came in contact with Ben. She was telling Ben about the upcoming End of the World, Vilgax!!! Ben asked his team to come with him. He went into a brief argument with Aguas and Sora who were telling him to stop doing anything brash. Suddenly, Azmuth, Thanatos and Boreas teleported, Boreas and Azmuth were angry for letting Ben lose the Gems to a vicious warlord. Thanatos spoke out, telling the two that this is not a good idea to argue at this time. Vilgax's Bioids appeared. There were controlling trees to bend and whip them. Gwen used Chlorona to redirect at them. Later, a wave of Bioids appeared again. Thanatos and Sora battled them. Ben was teleported to assemble a group to fight for Earth. Julie, Ship, Alan, The Yenaldooshi, Dr. Vicktor, The Mummy (the Trio was reluncant), Cooper and Viola's team were selected. Thanatos and Sora kept on fighting. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Tempeter and Stan Li snuck into Vilgax's ship with a help of Dr. Vicktor and The mummy. Vilgax sent the Royal Knights to defeat them. Stan Li and Tempeter stayed behind to fight them. Yenaldooshi followed Ben to fight Vilgax. Vilgax appeared with the Gauntlet in his hands. He attacked the Gauntlet and fired a bolt of five energy at Ben. Yenaldooshi controlled the energy using his Sound powers. Ben realized that he can unlocked a soundbased alien and used the Ultra Mode to transform him into a Sound based Alien. He transformed into Starscream. Starscream launched at Vilgax using it's Echo Doom (a different version of Sonic Doom). Starscream duplicated into three and almost destroyed the ship. Vilgax then used Energy Gem to revert the soundwaves at him. The group on Earth were having trouble with the growing number of Bioids. Stan Li and Tempeter were pursued by the Royal Knights armed with electric spears. Stan li went into the Pilot Room where the Bioids are launched down. Tempeter with his intellectual brain deactivated all the Bioids causing them to self-destruct. Tempeter and Stan Li escaped. The Royal Knights followed them. Tempeter trapped them in an orb of mana. Ben changed into Hypnoblaze, the alien he unlocked in the Christmas Party. Viola Rubed and her teammates with Alan had to go into the Silent Wall in Los Soledad. They were attacked by the Elemental Robots. Viola destroyed them. Alan attacked the Fire Robot and destroyed it. Viola and the others fighting on Earth watched as Vilgax ship crashing. The Gauntlet was released from Vilgax's wrist. Boreas appeared thanking Ben and taking the Gauntlet and to keep it somewhere safe. Finally, the team celebrated and the others told him at their next adventure is about to start. Aliens Used *Swampflame (to fight the Bioids but detransformed) *Starscream *Hypnoblaze Major Events *Starscream's first appearance *Hypnoblaze's first appearance after his unlocking sequence in the Christmas Party *The Gauntlet is restored Villains *The Royal Knights *Vilgax Trivia *When Alan talked about Viola, he used "he" instead of "she" *At First, Tempeter and Stan were fighting in The Patrol Room but later they were said to go back to it. Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Episodes